


《硬核卧底》

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “这双手扣着扳机十步杀一人，却只为我抓皱床单。”





	《硬核卧底》

Thor即将扣动扳机击杀高天尊的那一刹那，蓝胡子男人身边的高挑alpha突然一把将他推开了。特工低低地骂了一声，他只要射穿保镖的肩膀依旧能狙住高天尊，但Thor不能那么做。

他没法儿对Loki下手。

“fury又有理由拖欠年终奖了，”Natasha在耳麦中冷冷地哼了一声，“Steve，我申请把Thor踢出复仇者小队，反正他已经恨不得跟在那个雇佣兵身后跑了。”

“odinson只是做事正派，Nat。”Steve正在丹麦执行任务，百忙之中没什么诚意地打了个圆场，“Thor一向将工作放在第一位......Thor？”

特工揉了一把金色的长发，翻过围墙潜入了大宅。

Loki是隶属于私人安保公司的头号雇佣兵，专职卧底暗杀工作，Thor在Loki执行上一个任务时对这个高挑漂亮的alpha“画家”一见钟情，哪怕最终发现他是个杀手也义无反顾。

但Thor注定追不到一个直男alpha，更何况Loki对神盾局的复仇者小队厌恶至极。

Loki微笑着掰开高天尊在自己的臀部乱摸的爪子，目送这个疑心病极重的军火商左拥右抱地进了卧室，刚穿过走廊便被一个高大的人影拦住：“枪法不够准啊，odinson特工。”

“我杀了高天尊也是一样的，”Thor有些火大，Loki几次都踩在他的底线上蹦跶，“不也能向你的雇主交差?” “这次我的任务是活捉，”Loki眯着眼笑了笑，完全不觉得Thor能把自己怎么样，“你靠边站吧，有我在这儿就没你的份。”

“你就这么讨厌我？”

Loki没说话，转过拐角处时龇着牙对他做了个“死基佬”的口型，还顺便竖了个中指。

“你要不直接把卧室给炸了吧，Thor。”通过alpha针孔摄像机看着的Natasha同情地咳了一声，“别让我撞上这个恐同的偏执狂，今年的误杀名额我还没用过呢。”

“fury管辖的小队没有这种名额，Nat。”Steve那边的枪声格外嘈杂，“但我的确需要年终奖，Thor。”

雇佣兵被高天尊卧室里的叫床声吵得头疼，Omega甜腻激荡的信息素让黑发的alpha有些口干舌燥。看来高天尊搜罗到了个尤物，Loki啧了一声，扭头远离了那间见鬼的卧室。

Loki花了三个月的时间才混进高天尊的安保团队，而固若金汤的防御系统让他的行动受了极大的限制。他单打独斗惯了，连自己的团队都很很难在短时间内配给后援，雇佣兵不得不产生了找人联手的想法。

可他刚把那个alpha特工给惹毛了。

自断后路的雇佣兵叹了口气，打算在两天后的宴会上对高天尊下手。

谁不是为了年终奖奔波呢。

高天尊的尤物Omega搅乱了Loki的信息素，雇佣兵在宴会开始之前注射了抑制剂，却依旧心神不稳。眼见着醉醺醺的军火商渐渐放下了警惕，Loki在五指之间夹着麻醉针，想要在搀扶高天尊时让他彻底陷入昏迷。

“brother！”而就在Loki即将得手时，突然有人极为热络地拍了拍高天尊的肩膀，自来熟地攀谈了起来，“咱们多久没见了？我敬你一杯！”

Thor硬朗的面孔长得正直无害，大脑已经被酒精麻痹的高天尊毫不怀疑，只以为是自己记性不好，挥了挥手让Loki退开。

特工笑嘻嘻地接过话题，用余光瞟了面色铁青的Loki一眼，而穿着纯黑西装的雇佣兵似乎兴致不高，瞪了Thor一眼便跑开了。

Loki又闻见那个Omega的信息素了。

“你是高天尊的保镖，对么？”黑发红唇的女人笑着攀上了Loki的肩膀，眼尾有痣嘴角上挑，天生的风流样貌，“我那天见过你.....就一直记着。”

“他也许在找您，Miss。”Loki皱着眉后退了半步，本能让他不自觉地被引诱，但这一类Omega完全不是他的菜，“我送您过去，就在二楼。”

“不用，我受够了那个老变态。”Omega握住了Loki伸出的手，指尖撩拨地摸进了他的袖口，保养精致的指甲在alpha的手腕上滑过，“给我们点独处的时间，不好么？”

“抱歉......”Loki触电般收回了手，不顾Omega被鲁莽拒绝后恼羞成怒的表情，步伐凌乱的离开了，“失陪。”

他发情了。

Thor在拜托滔滔不绝的高天尊后，下意识地在宴会中四下寻找Loki。情况不太正常，Loki从不会甘愿落败，除非此刻他正在哪处用狙击枪瞄着Thor的脑袋。

特工避开了人群走进宴会厅后的长廊，尽头的酒窖里传出了摔碎玻璃和桌椅倒地的声音。Thor握着腰上的手枪推开了门，闻见了一股alpha发情时浓烈的信息素味，心脏已经随着本能狂跳了起来。

特工松了手，慢慢走过一排排陈列着昂贵名酒的红木架，发现了瘫坐在墙角的黑发alpha。Loki的衣领被自己扯开了，西装凌乱地半挂在肩头，脖颈上全是鲜红的抓痕，喘着粗气泪汪汪地对Thor举起了枪。

Thor骂了一声，关掉胸口的针孔摄像后上前反扭了雇佣兵的左手。

“滚.......哈啊......”手枪哐当一声掉到了地上，Thor的力气很大，Loki的额头在墙壁上撞得眼冒金星，好像已经破皮了，“你有没有抑制剂？”

“什么？”Loki的声音被喘息盖住了，Thor压着他的后背凑近了才听见，温热的呼吸扑在alpha雇佣兵微微红肿的腺体上，“哦，在我外套内袋......”

Loki急躁地扯开了alpha的外套，胡乱地在他胸口的侧袋里掏出了一堆东西，到最后才找到了抑制剂。雇佣兵刚想注射，便突然被捏着肩胛摁在了墙上。

“你.....唔！”Thor几乎将Loki在他胸口磨蹭的左手捏碎，两眼血红的咬住了alpha的后颈让他无法挣扎，低喘着拽下了Loki的西装外套。

Loki屈起手肘撞上了特工的肋骨，在Thor痛得弯下腰时将抑制剂扎进了他的脖子。alpha耗尽了最后一丝力气，在向后退时滑倒在地，有些发懵地晃了晃脑袋。

针头应该是扎破了血管，Thor的领口明显晕开了大片的鲜血。Loki用袖字抹了一把不断冒出的汗珠，居然被alpha转身后盯着他的眼神吓得缩了缩肩膀。

“你先冷静一下，”Loki舔了舔干涩的嘴角，夹紧了双腿想要遮住已经鼓起的裤裆，“我的信息素影响到你了.....” “我们都是alpha。”

“也许因为你是弯......” “我不是。”Thor撑住了Loki上方的墙壁，藏酒室黑暗的空气中凝聚着alpha越来越强悍的信息素，Loki被Thor的气场压得呜咽了一声，愣愣地抬头看着他，“在你之前，我不喜欢alpha。”

“骗谁呢.....”Loki被Thor拉起来抵在了墙角，特工一言不发地捧着面颊啃咬他的嘴唇，像是自暴自弃地想要证明什么，“等等......嗯！”

Thor单手解开了雇佣兵的皮带，停下手看了他一眼，淡金的碎发划过阴郁的眼睛。

“能不能把信息素收一收？”Loki的腿被架到了alpha的腰上，Thor顶着他的地方同样热硬，“我受不了......唔嗯....”

“那就趁早习惯。”Thor的手挤进了Loki的内裤，指尖磨蹭着他的臀缝挤进了alpha高热的肠道。Loki哑着嗓子尖叫了一声，之后无论Thor怎么动作都不肯再发声音。

alpha的肠道敏感得不像话，Thor的手指碰到哪儿都能引起颤抖的绞缩。Loki的身体紧绷得太过了，直到Thor的性器挤进肠道时都没有足够的体液用来润滑，雇佣兵最柔软的部分被撑开到前所未有的程度，连瞳孔都微微涣散了开来。

“不行，操你……停！”Thor被夹得难受，想要干脆全部挺进去，刚挤进一半的性器就痛得Loki差点跳过起来，“啊呃……出来！”

alpha在热潮前期的脱力结束后，力气大得出奇。胳膊几乎有Loki两倍壮的Thor也险些没按住他，只好退了出来。

被撑满的后穴空了后一下子灌进了凉风，Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，转身撑着墙壁塌下了后腰。

雇佣兵的皮肤下覆盖着一层流线型的肌肉，弯折身躯的角度让他显得细腰翘臀，偏偏alpha天生硬朗的曲线使得Loki就像一张拉到满弦劲弓。

Thor的脑中嗡了一声，把着alpha的侧腰直接肏了进去。

Loki似乎没料到特工会干得这么快，被撑得啊了一声，好在弯着腰被后入的姿势让alpha不至于弄伤他，甚至Thor的尺寸让他很快就被顶到了前列腺。

“左边一点……嗯！”Loki本来抱着速战速决的心态，走出这间藏酒室谁也不会知道他和Thor上过床，但没想到和alpha做也能这么爽，“轻点……唔嗯……我还不习惯……”

“屁话真多。”Thor硬是把Loki的脸掰到了一侧强吻他，雇佣兵的舌头灵活得像一条小蛇，看来本就是个风流成性的家伙，“你的前列腺长得浅，很容易就能碰到。”

“挺有经验啊？”Loki似笑非笑地在Thor的耳边喘，“十分钟之前还在装纯情，神盾局的特工就这么点撒谎的本事？”

“我在被收编之前当过一段时间的医生，”Thor的操干毫无章法，Loki有时候觉得爽到腿软，有时候就只是胀得发疼，“你在当雇佣兵之前是干什么的？”

“在军队服役，然后被开除了……还上过军事法庭。”Loki的声音很低，Thor没有问下去，只是低头亲了亲alpha的耳廓，让他直起身被自己完全压在了身体和墙壁之间。

这个角度极其刁钻，Thor没法进到最深，却能次次撞到能让Loki呻吟变调的点。alpha的黑发一缕缕地被汗水粘在了面颊和脖颈上，割裂处诱人却禁欲的光阴。

Thor听见了Loki疯狂鼓噪的心跳，速率渐渐和自己的重合。雇佣兵喘得很厉害，连肩膀都微微颤抖了起来，Thor配合着alpha肠道的收缩深顶了几下，Loki便很快达到了高潮。

alpha语调怪异地呜咽了一声，抓着特工手臂的指甲几乎嵌进了皮肉。Loki向后仰起了头，喉结在薄薄的皮肤下滚动着战栗，眼里湿润得几乎能滴出水。

Loki如果有尾巴的话应该已经炸成一团了，他居然真的被一个alpha肏到高潮，对方还是该死的神盾局特工。

Thor几乎没有不应期，他很快继续顶弄了起来，Loki没什么诚意地骂了几句，便半闭着眼进入了状态。几分钟后，特工突然停下了动作，埋在alpha肠道深处的性器居然疲软了下来。

“……你软了？”Loki愣了愣，彻底被惹毛了，“我还没结束呢？！” 

“是你自己扎的我！”Thor显然从来没丢过这么大的脸，丧气地把脸埋在了Loki的颈窝，试图逃避现实，“抑制剂生效了……”

“啧。”Loki理亏地闭上了嘴，然后差点笑出了声，他拍了拍在自己身后叹气的alpha，“先退出来，小可怜。”

“闭上眼睛。”

Thor照做了，下一刻就被包裹着性器的温热口腔惊得睁开了眼睛。

Loki吞咽的动作有些粗暴，但舌尖极具技巧性地勾弄着Thor的柱身和马眼。alpha仰头含着特工的囊袋吸了吸，用牙尖嗑得Thor轻喘出声之后，一路从阴茎的根部一直啄吻到了前端，然后用一个大胆而性感的深喉把Thor重新弄硬了起来。

“我记得你说你只喜欢姑娘。”Thor简直等不及Loki爬起来，直接和他一样半跪了下来，然后捏着alpha的大腿把他压在了身下，“但你的口活简直算是绝招，嗯？”

“要是有跳跳糖和冰块的话我能让你哭出声。”Loki得意洋洋地缠住了alpha的腰，Thor也许是怕这一次也结束得太快，抽插的动作缓慢又磨人，带着汗水的肌肉黏糊糊地贴着Loki的小腹和肌肉，“没有我做不好的事，odinson特工。”

“我也能让你哭出声来。”Thor咬了一口alpha刁钻的鼻尖，Loki的腿窝被他捏出了五指印，大开着被他固定在两旁，从特工的角度能够很清晰地看见alpha红肿的肉穴在怎样艰难地吞吐着自己的性器，“我想在床上干你。”

“什么？”Loki的抓挠着瓷砖地面的手被Thor握着放到唇边，毛茸茸的胡须蹭过修长的指节。他的骨架天生便长得漂亮，十几年的军旅生涯也没让这个身高6.2英尺的男人显得有半分粗狂和魁梧。

“我想看这双手抓皱床单的样子，”Thor的眼睛蓝的让人心悸，而此刻Loki只能听见自己擂鼓般的心跳，“这双手扣着扳机十步杀一人，却只为我抓皱床单。”

Loki没有再说话，足以颠倒是非的银舌头此刻正式告罄。他的性器被Thor握住了，alpha抿着雇佣兵的乳尖帮他套弄着下身。

这太过了。Loki惨兮兮地呜咽了一声，便又将所有丢脸的呻吟吞回了肚子里。而强压着快感的委屈鼻音显然更让Thor兴奋，雇佣兵在昏天黑地的暗室中已经丢失了时间概念，他只记得他们做了很多次，强势的alpha们几乎将浓郁到足以点燃空气的信息素酿进酒里。

Thor在高潮时的眼神深邃专注得令人心软，Loki尝试着主动吻了他，两人下一轮性事便几乎没有分开过嘴唇。接吻和做爱是不一样的，雇佣兵心中警铃大作，却依旧放任自己沉溺进已经变了本质的性爱中去。

Loki的脊背被硬地板磕得太痛，便翻身骑到了Thor的身上。直到连膝盖也撑不住自己的时候，alpha猛烈的发情期终于过了大半。

雇佣兵头脑发懵地趴在特工胸口喘气，连被重新压回身下也使不出半点力气抬手。

“不做了......”Loki是真的快被弄哭了，特工每次进到最深的时候都让他鼻根发酸，“我不想.....嗯！哈啊.....”更要命的是，Thor在他耳边喘息时，让Loki觉得这个alpha的感受是同样的。

“马上就好了，听话。”Thor捏住了Loki乱扭的腰，雇佣兵从骨子里就是鱼死网破的偏执，哪怕痛得自己面色煞白也不乐意让Thor舒服，特工最后发了狠，咬住alpha的性器往死里干他，Loki连痛呼都变了调。

Thor停下来的时候，Loki从鼻尖到耳根都是通红得，半张着被啃咬到湿肿的嘴唇，一副要骂不骂的样子。

“这条破裤子你自己穿去吧！”Loki自己的西装裤上全是皱纹和体液，好在Thor只壮在上半身，长裤的尺码和他差不了多少，“高天尊恐怕已经怀疑我了，你等十分钟再出藏酒室。“

“不用你教我。”Thor难得脾气好，慢条斯理地扣着衬衫纽扣，将丢在一边的耳麦戴了回去，“我的任务照旧，别掉以轻心。”

Loki冷哼着挑了挑眉，别过身系上领带。

“感谢上帝你还记得任务！”一道女声冷冷地从耳麦中传了出来，一个小时三十七分钟，发挥不错。”

“你应该装作不在线，Nat。”Steve正直温和的声音也响了起来，却难免有点幸灾乐祸的意味，“就像我一样。”

“Shi……”特工暗骂着手忙脚乱地关了耳麦，尴尬地看向Loki。

“怎么了？”Loki嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，“神盾局终于想通要把你开除了？”

“你身上有枪吗？”

“没有。”Loki警觉地盯向了门口，“有情况？”

“不，我只是……”Thor心虚地舔了舔嘴角，挪到了门口随时准备避难，“一直忘关耳麦了。”

Loki瞠目结舌地瞪着Thor，用近乎颤抖的语气问他：“谁听见了？”

“我的同事，”Thor咳了嗑，准备直接逃窜，“代号黑寡妇，美国队长。”

“我杀了你！”


End file.
